Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component operating device that controls a bicycle component based on a touching characteristic of a touch sensor by a user.
Background Information
Many bicycles include various controllable components such as derailleurs, an adjustable seat post, an adjustable suspension, a cycle computer and so on. The controllable components are typically controlled by bicycle component operating devices, such as switches that can be manipulated by a rider. The switches are mounted at positions on the bicycle that are generally accessible by the rider when the bicycle is in motion.